Naruto : The Storm Legacy
by YamiNoMadara226
Summary: Bagaimana Jika Naruto Dilatih Sendiri Oleh Sandaime Raikage ? Bagaimana Pula Kehidupannya ? ( Bad Summary )
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Bagaimana Jika Naruto Dilatih Sendiri Oleh Sandaime Raikage ? Bagaimana Pula Kehidupannya ? ( Bad Summary )

Rating : T

Warning : KekkeiGenkaiNaru! , AU! ,GodlikeNaru ! , StrongDarui! , WatchForTypo

Genre : Adventure And FriendShip

: Hello , I'm Back With New Story , Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika bikin cerita baru padahal sudah lama gak aktif disini ,Well Saya Disini Berusaha Membuat Sesuatu Yang Jarang Mungkin ? Well Just Read It

Hope You Enjoy It !

Kumogakure No Sato Desa Menjadi Satu Dari Lima Negara Elemental , Terletak Di Daerah Pegunungan Yang Di Dominasi Oleh Awan Serta Pegunungan Yang Menyebabkan Kadar Suhu Disana Sangat Rendah

Desa Ini Terkenal Dengan Ninja-Ninja Mereka Meski Tidak Sehebat Konohagakure , Namun Desa Memiliki Cerita Sendiri Soal Ninja Mereka

Di Katakan Dari Desa Ini Terdapat 2 Kakak Adik Yang Bernama Kin Dan Gin Bersaudara Yang Konon Pernah Memakan Daging Kyuubi , Serta Melakukan Kudeta Yang Menyebabkan Terbunuhnya Nidaime Hokage Serta Nidaime Raikage

Serta Desa Ini Terkenal Akan Pemimpin Mereka Yang Bernama Raikage , Contohnya Saja

Sandaime Raikage Yang Saat Ini Tengah Memimpin , Konon Katanya Hanya Dia Manusia Yang Mampu Menghadapi Amukan Bijuu Seorang Diri , Juga Atas Kekuatan Desa Ini , Desa Ini Di Anugerahi Dua Jenis Bijuu Yaitu Nibi Serta Hachibi , Yang Berada Di Dalam Tubuh Seorang Kunoichi Yang Bernama Nii Yugito Serta Partner Dari Calon Yondaime Raikage " A " Yaitu Killer Bee , Dikatakan Hanya KillerBee Lah Yang Mampu Berteman Secara Penuh Dengan Bijuu nya itu

Desa Ini Juga Memiliki Pasukan Elite Yang Diberi Nama " Kaminari " Yang Secara Harfiah Berarti Awan

Anggota Kaminari Ini Sendiri Hanya Terdiri Atas 2 Orang Yang Dipercayakan Dapat Menjaga Raikage Itu Sendiri

Disinilah Tokoh Utama Kita , Serta Awal Dari Semua Cerita Bermulai , Yang Bernama " Naruto "

Pagi Yang Cerah Di Kumo , Seperti Biasa Awan Menjadi Pemandangan Sehari-Hari , Udara Yang Sejuk Menjadi Nilai Tambahan Tersendiri Bagi Desa Ini

Disinilah Tokoh Utama Kita Meringkuk Dibawah Selimut Yang Nyaman Hingga

Drrrkk

Brrukk

" Hoi , Baka Ayo Bangun ! , Mau Sampai Kapan Kau Tidur ? " Ucap Seluit Rambut Putih Dengan Ekspresi Yang Bisa Dibilang Sangat Menganggu , Dengan Pakaian Standar Jounin Kumo , Ia Adalah Darui , Salah Satu Anggota Kaminari

" Iya Iya ! Apa Kau Tidak Bisa Menunggu Da ? Menganggu Saja ! " Ucap Naruto

" Kita Mendapat Misi Dari Sandaime Raikage , Untuk Melakukan Misi Duo Menuju Perbatasan Negara Awan Dengan Api Untuk Membunuh Beberapa Pengkhianat Disana "

" Hah ? Misi Lagi ? Hah..Ini Akan Sangat Merepotkan "

" Cepat Kau Bersiap Akan Ku Tunggu Diluar " Ucap Darui Dengan Tampang " How Dull "

15 Minute Later

Well , Disini Naruto Dengan Pakaian Standar Jounin Kumo Dengan Sebuah Katana Biasa DiPunggungnya , Naruto Sendiri Memiliki Perawakan Tubuh Yang Normal , Rambut Kuning Yang DiAcak Seperti Darui , Berkulit Putih

" Yosh , Saatnya Menjalankan Misi " Ucapnya

Ia Lalu Berjalan Keluar Dan Mendapati Darui Yang Sedang Memandangnya Dengan Tatapan " Ku - Bunuh - Kau - Nanti "

" Aku Minta Maaf , Tadi Aku ada Sedikit Masalah Didalam "

" Ya Sudahlah..Mari Kita Berangkat "

Dengan Itu Kedua Ninja Itu Berangkat

Meanwhile In Raikage Office

Seluit Pria Berbadan Kekar Dengan Sebuah Luka Didada Kanannya Tampak Mendiskusikan Sesuatu

" Jadi Benar Konoha Terlibat Permasalahan Dengan Iwa ? "

" Benar Raikage-Sama , Tampaknya Permasalahan Mereka Sudah Memanas , Sehingga Sewaktu-Waktu Bisa Saja Terjadi Perang Antar Kedua Desa Itu " Ucap Seorang Pria Dengan Penutup Mata Yang Bernama Dodai

" Hmm..Jadi Begitu , Bagaimana Jika Kita Ikut Andil Dalam Peperangan Itu Dodai ? "

" Maksud Anda Membantu Salah Satu Pihak Yang Berseteru ? " Tanya Dodai

Sang Raikage Hanya Mengangguk

" Kalau Menurut Saya Itu Bisa Saja Dilakukan Tetapi Pihak Mana Yang Akan Anda Bantu , Tuan ? "

" Tentu Kita Akan Membantu Iwa ,LagiPula Aku Memiliki Beberapa Urusan Dengan Orang-Orang Konoha "

" Baiklah , Kesampingkan Hal Itu .. Bagaimana Dengan Pemberontakan Di Perbatasan Negara Kaminari ? "

" Aku Sudah Mengirim Pasukanku Untuk Mengurusnya ,Hah..Terkadang Aku Berpikir Bagaimanakah Masa Depan Kumo Bila Aku Pergi ? Sebaiknya Biarkan Waktu Yang Menentukan Masa Depan Kumo " Ucap Raikage

Naruto Place

Tap tap

" Jadi Bisa Jelaskan Detail Misinya Da ? " Tanya Naruto

Darui Hanya Membalasnya Dengan Lirikan Malas , " Musuh Berjumlah 20 Orang Dengan Tingkatan Low Chuunin " Ucapnya

" Huh..Mereka Itu Baru Saja Menginjakkan Diri Di Dunia Shinobi Tetapi Sudah Berani Melakukan Pemberontakan ? Terkadang Aku Khawatir Akan Keamanan Negara Awan " Ungkap Naruto

Darui Yang Mendengar Hanya Menghela Nafas

" Nah..Sekarang Biarkan Waktu Mengalir , Kita Hanya Perlu Menjalankan Tugas Kita Sebagai Shinobi "

Dengan Itu Kedua Shinobi Itu Beranjak Dari Sana

In Konohagakure

Sarutobi Hiruzen , Sang Sandaime Hokage Yang Mendapat Julukan Professor Dunia Shinobi Atas Pengetahuannya Tentang Seluk Beluk Dunia Shinobi , Melatih 3 Orang Murid Yang Akan Terkenal Dengan Nama 3 Sannin , dan Dilatih Oleh Nidaime Hokage Itu Sendiri Yang Merupakan Shinobi Yang Dijuluki " Dewa Air " , Meskipun begitu Ia Saat Ini Tengah Dikelilingi Perasaan Yang Berkecamuk , Bagaimana Tidak ? Konoha Saat Ini Sedang Dalam Masa Genting Dengan Iwagakure

Ia Tahu Bahwa Konoha Bisa Saja Mengalahkan Iwa Dengan Mudah , Dengan Adanya 3 Muridnya 3 Sannin Dikonoha serta Beberapa Jounin Elit Terkenal Dari Desanya Tentu Itu bukanlah Hal Yang Sulit Bukan ?

Tetapi Ia Juga Tahu Itu Justru Akan Mengundang Kecurigaan Desa Lain , Bukan ? Belum Lagi Desas Desus Kumo Yang Ingin Membantu Iwa , Bukannya Apa Tapi Bukankah Itu Akan Merepotkan ? Terlebih Kumo Memiliki 2 Bijuu Yang Satunya Dapat Mengendalikan Bijuunya Secara Sempurna

Memikirkan Itu Membuat Kepalanya Berdenyut

Tok Tok Tok

" Masuk ! " , 3 Siluet Tampak Memasuki Ruang Kerja Sang Hokage , Pertama Siluet Pria Berambut Putih Dengan Hiasan Seperti Cat Yang Mengitari Wajahnya Memakai Rompi Tokubetsu Jounin Milik Konoha , Hittai Atenya Ia Kenakan Di Dahinya Dialah Sang Maestro Jiraiya , Siluet Kedua Pria Berambut Hitam Panjang Dengan Warna Kulit Putih Yang Melebihi Standar Memiliki Penampilan Mencolok Seperti Ular Ialah Orochimaru , Serta Wanita Berambut Pirang Dengan Tanda Di Dahinya Serta Aset Yang Ehem..Dapat Membuat Wanita Iri Serta Laki-Laki Bertekuk Lutut Ialah Tsunade

" Ada Apa Kalian Kemari ? " Tanya Sang Hokage Bingung

" Hei Hei Ayolah Apakah Tidak Boleh Menyapa Guru Sendiri ? " Sewot Jiraiya

" Bukan Begitu , Jiraiya Tetapi Tidak Biasanya Kalian Datang Bertiga Seperti Ini " Ungkap Hiruzen

" Kami Ingin Membicarakan Masalah Konoha Dan Iwa , Sensei " Kali Ini Sang Sannin Ularlah Yang Menjawab

Sembari Menghembuskan Asap Dari Pipa Miliknya , Ia Mempersilahkan Muridnya Untuk Melanjutkannya

" Sensei , Sampai Kapan Kita Akan Menunggu ? Apakah Kita Hanya Akan Berdiam Diri ? " Tanya Tsunade

" Jujur Aku Pun Bingung Dengan Permasalahan Kali Ini "

" Ada Apa Sensei ? "

" Aku Mendapat Informasi Bahwa Kumo Akan Membantu Iwa Seandainya Terjadi Perang "

Kaget ? , Tentu Itu Yang Dirasakan Ketiga Sannin Itu , Namun Dengan Rasa Ego Yang Tinggi Mereka Dapat Menetralisir Rasa Terkejut Itu

" Kalau Begitu , Itu Akan Sangat Menyusahkan Kita Kumo Terkenal Akan Kekuatan Bijuu nya , Sedangkan Kita Sendiri Meski Memiliki Biju Terkuat Tetap Saja Tidak Bisa Kita Bawa Untuk Berperang " Ucap Jiraiya Menyampaikan Opininya

Hiruzen Hanya Mengangguk Menyutujui Hal Itu

" Lalu Langkah Apa Yang Akan Kita Lakukan Sensei ? " Tanya Orochimaru

" Untuk Sementara Siagakan Seluruh Jounin , Disekitar Perbatasan Suruh Mereka Memantau Sejauh Radius 3Km , Dan KirimKan surat Kepada Suna Untuk Meminta Kesanggupan Untuk Membantu jika Terjadi Perang "

" Ha'i ! " Dengan Itu Ketiga Sannin Itu Menghilang Dengan Kepulan Asap

" Hah..Semoga Hal Buruk Tidak Terjadi Pada Konoha " Ucap Hiruzen Sembari Melangkah Ke Atas Menara Hokage Untuk Menenangkan Diri

# Naruto Place

Saat Ini Naruto Dan Darui Sedang Menyusun Rencana

" Jadi Naruto , Apa Kau Memiliki Ide ? " Tanya Darui

" Aku Rasa Ada Baiknya Jika Kita Tidak Langsung Menyerang Secara Frontal ,Meski Mereka Setingkat Low Chuunin Tetap Saja Mereka Di Kategorikan Chuunin , Dan Diliat Dari Jumlah Kita Memanglah Kalah , Oleh Karena Itu Kita Sebaiknya Melumpuhkan Beberapa Dari Mereka Sehingga Memudahkan Kita Untuk Menyerang Sisanya "

" Alright ! Time To Warm Up ! "

Naruto hanya Tersenyum Tipis Menanggapi Itu

N : The Storm Legacy

Naruto Berjalan Mengendap-Ngendap Menuju Arah 2 Orang Chuunin Yang Sedang Berjaga , Ia Dan Darui Memutuskan untuk Berpencar Agar Lebih Mudah , Dalam Diam menusukkan Kunai Kepada Salah Satu Chuunin Lalu Menghilang

" Siapa Itu !? "

Tap tap , Suara Langkah Kaki Mendekat Sang Chuunin Menoleh

" Siapa Kau ? Mengapa Kau Bisa-Arghh " Seketika Chuunin Itu Tewas Setelah Naruto Memelintir Lehernya

" Kau Terlalu Banyak Bicara! " Ucapnya , Ia Lalu Pergi Untuk Melanjutkan Tugasnya,Sebelum Ia Pergi Ia mendengar Alarm Berbunyi

' Sial! Apakah Darui Tertangkap ? ' Batinnya, ia Lalu Pergi Mencari Darui

# Meanwhile With Darui

' S-Sial ! Mengapa Aku Bisa Ketahuan !? ' , Meski berpikiran Seperti Itu Namun Tentu Saja Darui Dapat Mengendalikan Rasa Terkejutnya

" Hahaha..Rupanya Kumo Mengirim Ninja Mereka Untuk Menghabisi Kita .. Ayo Kawan-Kawan Kita Habisi Dia ! " Ucap Salah Satu Chuunin

' Aku Tidak Punya Pilihan , Aku Harus Melawan '

Darui Segera Mengalihkan Pandangannya Ketika Melihat 2 Orang Chuunin Mencoba Membuatnya Mencicipi Tendangan Mereka , Dengan Lihai Ia Melakukan Double Backflip Kebelakang Hanya Untuk Menemukan 2 Orang Chuunin Mengayunkan Kunai Mereka Ke Arahnya , Dengan Cepat Ia Mengangkat Zanbato nya Dari Sarung Dan Menggunakan Sisi Lebarnya Untuk Menangkis Serangan Itu , Melihat Serangannya Gagal , Mereka Mundur Dan Merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : FireBall ! "

" Wind Style : Great Breakthrough "

Kombinasi 2 Jurus Mau Tak Mau Membuat Dari Juga Mengeluarkan Jurusnya

" Water Release : Water Wall ! " , Kedua Jutsu Itu Bertabrakan Menghasilkan Efek Asap Yang Mengaburkan Pandangan , Melihat Itu 4 Orang Chuunin Merengsek Maju Untuk berniat Adu Taijutsu , Namun Darui Terlebih Dahulu Bersiaga

Salah Satu chuunin melakukan Low roundhouse kick kepada darui , yang diantisipasi olehnya dengan melompat ke Atas Namun Tak Disangka Di Atas sudah Ada 2 Orang chuunin Mengayunkan kaki mereka dari arah yang berlawanan , tak mau kepalanya menjadi sasaran , ninja berambut putih ini segera melakukan kawarimi

" Hah Hah , Sial Mereka Menang Jumlah " ucap nya terengah engah

Tak Mau Kembali Di Dominasi Darui Bersiap Menyiapkan Jurusnya

" Black Storm Release : Black Panther " , Dengan Itu Sebuah harimau hitam melesat Ke Arah ke 4 chuunin Itu , Tak Ayal Salah Satu Dari Mereka Segera Merapal Handseal

" Water Style : Water Wall ! "

Salah Satu Chuunin Kembali Mengajak Darui Untuk Melakukan Jual Beli Serangan , Ia Segera Mengayunkan Siku Namun Dapat Ditepis Darui Menggunakan Tangan kanannya ia Segera Menghadiahkan Chuunin Itu Sebuah Tusukan diperut Dengan Kunai DiAliri Chakra Yang Membuatnya Tewas.

' One Down , many More To Go "

2 Chuunin Merengsek Maju , Keduanya Mengayunkan Tangan Mereka Kepada Darui Dengan Target Kepala Sang Ninja Putih , Tentu Saja Dapat Dengan Mudah Di Gagal dengan Melakukan Backflip Kembali , Namun Di situ 4 Orang Chuunin Sudah Melempar Shuriken Mereka Serta Merta Merapal Handseal

" Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique "

Melihat Itu Darui Membulatkan Matanya , Namun Ia mendengar Seseorang Berteriak

" White Storm Release : White Panther " , Raungan Harimau Putih Mendebarkan Jantung Setiap Ninja Disana Tak Terkecuali Darui , Melesat Menghancurkan keempat Chuunin Itu Hingga Hangus

' Badai Putih ? Jadi Dia Datang Menyelamatkan Ku ? ' Batin Nya , Ia Tersenyum Melihat Ninja Itu

" Sorry I'm Late Darui ! " , Dialah Tokoh Utama Kita Naruto

" Let's Party ! Darui ! " Lanjutnya

darui dan Tokoh Pirang Kita Segera Saling Membelakangi

" Jadi , Lakukan Kombinasi Cepat ? " Tanya Darui

" Okey , bro ! "

Darui Dan Naruto Segera Merapal Handseal

" Black storm Release : Black Panther "

" White Storm Release : White Panther "

" Storm Release : Double Panther ! "

2 Harimau Itu Segera Melesat Dan Menghabisi Semua Ninja Musuh Yang Ada Di Sana

" Hah Hah .. Melakukan Jurus Itu Tetap Menguras Chakra Ku ! " Ucap Darui Dengan Napas tersengal Sengal

" Yah Tidak Apa , Yang Jelas Misi Selesai ! " Terang Naruto

" Apa kau bisa berjalan ke desa ? " Lanjut Naruto

" Kurasa Tidak .. " Jawab darui

" Baiklah Mari Kupapah " Ajak Naruto Merangkul Darui Lalu Menghilang Dalam kepulan Asap

# Raikage Office

Kepulan Asap Muncul Di situ , Memperlihatkan 2 Orang Ninja Yang Berambut Pirang Dan Putih

" Lapor Raikage - Sama , Misi Sukses , Meski Sedikit Ada Kendala "

" Baiklah .. Ada Apa Dengan Darui ? "

" Hanya Sedikit Kelelahan Tuan "

" Baiklah Kalian Diliburkan selama 3 Hari ! " Titah Raikge

" Ha'i ! "

" Oh..Dan Kalian Berdua Besok Datang Lah Kerumahku Ada Seseorang Yang Ingin Kukenalkan "

" Ha'i Kami Permisi "

#TBC Or End ? It's Up To Reader

Well Ada Yang Ingin Memberi Saran , Kritik ? Ato Flame ? Semua Saya Terima Asalkan itu Bersifat Membangun

Oh Ya Untuk Fic Ini , Kalian Ingin Naruto Memiliki lebih dari satu kekkai genkai , Tao Memasteri 1 Kekkai Genkai Saja ? Well Saya Tunggu Di Kolom Review

Mind RnR ?


	2. The Yellow Flash !

Summary :Bagaimanaa Jika Naruto Dilatih Sendiri Oleh Sandaime Raikage ? Bagaimana Pula Kehidupannya ? ( Bad Summary )

Rating : T

Warning : KekkeiGenkaiNaru! , AU! ,GodlikeNaru ! , StrongDarui! , WatchForTypo

Genre : Adventure And FriendShip

: Hello , I'm Back With New Story , Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika bikin cerita baru padahal sudah lama gak aktif disini ,Well Saya Disini Berusaha Membuat Sesuatu Yang Jarang Mungkin ? Well Just Read It

Hope You Enjoy It !

Malam yang indah di Kumo , semilir angin malam menerpa kulit , memperlihatkan pesona sesungguhnya alam ini , seakan menuntun yang melihatnya untuk tunduk dan menikmati keberadaannya

Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan ninja pirang kita yang berjalan menyusuri bebatuan setapak yang menjadi penuntun langkahnya dalam menyusuri sepinya tempat itu. terkadang ia berpikir bagaimana jika sewaktu-waktu ada saja desa yang mengusik ketenangan di saat seperti ini ? sebagai ninja tentu saja ia akan diperintahkan untuk mengeliminasi semua penyusup itu , namun bagaimana dengan keluarga yang mereka tinggalkan ? Tentu mereka akan menuntut balas .. , disaat itu ia akan mendapat berbagai kecaman bahkan ancaman yang membahayakan nyawanya , tidak akan ada yang mempedulikannya .. , keluarga ? Haha..ia bahkan sudah harus merasakan kejamnya dunia shinobi saat berusia 3 Tahun , sejak saat itu ia merasakan apa yang di sebut dunia shinobi...

FlashBack : On

Kobaran Api Terlihat Dimana-Mana Memilukan Hati Yang Melihatnya Tak Terkecuali Untuk Seorang Anak Yang Melihatnya Dengan Tatapan Tak Percaya

" Naruto Lari ! Nak.. , Lari Untuk Keselamatanmu ! "

" Ta-Tapi Nalu Mau Bersama Kaachan Dan Touchan Disini " , Bulir-Bulir air Mata Menetes Dari Pelupuk Matanya

" Jangan Khawatirkan , Kami ! Pergi Lah Ke Arah Selatan DiSana Pasti Aman ! , Pergilah Nak..Kami Akan Selalu Bersama Mu Di Dalam Hati Mu .. "

" Kaachan , Janji ? " Tanya Naruto Kecil

Sembari Tersenyum Sang Ibu Mendaratkan Ciuman Yang Ia Yakini Sebagai Ciuman Terakhir Untuk Sang Buah Hati

" Janji ! "

Dengan Itu Naruto Kecil Berlari Tanpa Berhenti , Kaki-Kaki Mungilnya Menyusuri Gelapnya Hutan Hingga Ia Bertemu Dengan Sekelompok Orang Berlambangkan Awan Yang Dipimpin Seorang Yang Berotot Kekar

" Hai Nak.., Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Disini ? " Tanya Orang Itu

" S-Siapa Anda , Tuan ? "

" Panggil Saja Aku Tuan Raikage , Jadi Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Malam-Malam Begini ? "

" Desaku Diselang Olang Jahat , Tuan "

" Dimana Desa mu ? "

" Di Sana Tuan " tunjuk Naruto Kecil Sembari Memperlihatkan Cahaya Kemerah-Merahan Yang Merekah

" Itu Bukankah Desa Takumi , Yang Menjadi Wilayah Negara Awan ? " Ungkap Salah Satu Ninja Di Sana

" Dodai ! Kau Bawa 15 Orang Jounin Dan Periksa Keadaan Disana , Dan Periksa Apakah Masih Ada Yang Hidup " Perintah Raikage

" T-Tuan Tolong Selamat Kan Orang Tuaku , Aku Mohon "

" Kami Akan Berusaha , Siapa Namamu Nak ? " Ucap Sang Raikage Sembari Tersenyum

" N-Naluto " Ungkapnya Jujur

" Baiklah Naruto ,Kau Harus Menunggu Disini Bersama Dengan Paman , Berdoalah Agar Orang Tua Mu Selamat "

# I5 Minute Later

Dodai Kembali Dengan Sekumpulan Pasukan Miliknya

" Bagaimana ? " , Sang Ninja Bermata Satu Hanya Meresponnya Dengan Gelengan , Yang Naruto Tahu Sebagai Pertanda Buruk

" Desa Itu Hancur Tanpa Sisa .. , Kami Menemukan Ikat Lambang Desa konoha Disini "

Sang Raikage Menatap Iba Naruto , Sebelum Terkejut Akan Suara Sang Bocah

" T-Touchan ? K-Kaachan ? Hiks..Hiks , Tou Chan ! Kaa Chan ! " Naruto kecil Berlari Menyusuri Gelapnya Hutan , Dengan Satu Tujuan

' Tou Chan ! Kaa Chan ' , Kakinya Tetap Melangkah Meski Letih Telah Ia Rasakan , Tetesan Air Mata Jatuh Dari Pelupuk Matanya , Ia Ingin Tetapt Melangkah Namun Tubuh Kecilnya Menolak Itu , Dan Perlahan Tapi Pasti Kesadarannya Menghilang

' T-Touchan ? Kaachan ? , Maafin Naru '

Tak Lama Kemudian Sang Raikage Datang Bersama Dodai , Sang Raikage Yang Tak Tega Mengangkat Naru Kecil

" Ia Pasti Mengalami Trauma Yang Mendalam , Setelah Ini .. "

Sang Raikage Mengangguk Mendengar Pernyataan Ninja Disampingnya Itu

" Mari Kembali Ke Desa " Ucap Raikage

# Flashback : Off

Mengingat itu Naruto Meneteskan Air Mata , Kesedihan Kembali Muncul Ke Permukaan Setelah Mengingat Itu , Ia Mengingat Setelah Ia Kembali Ke Desa , Ia Di Rawat Oleh Sang Raikage Seperti Anaknya Sendiri , Ia Juga Di Kenalkan Pada Sang Anak Yaitu " A " , Sang Raikage Juga Bertanya Apakah Ia Ingin Menjadi Ninja Dengan Penuh Tekad Ia Berkata Ya

# FlashBack : On

Sang Raikage Mendekat Ke Arah Naruto

" Halo Naru "

" Halo Juga Tuan Laikage " , Sang Raikage Tersenyum Mendengar Nada Cadel Sang Bocah , ia Hampir Saja Terlupa Dengan Tujuan Ia Kesini

" Naru.. Apakah Naruto Mau Menjadi Ninja ? "

" Hah ? Ninja ? Apa Itu ? "

" Ninja Itu Adalah Orang Yang Sangat Kuat , Yang Dapat Melindungi Orang Yang Ia Sayangi "

" Umm..Apa Dengan Itu Nalu Bisa Melindungi ,Tuan Laikage ? " , Dengan Polosnya Naruto Kecil Bertanya

Mendengar Itu Ia Tersenyum , " Tentu Bisa , Juga Naru Bisa Melindungi Seluruh Desa Ini , Bagaimana ? "

" Umm..Nalu Mau , Nalu Akan Belatih Supaya Jadi Hebat "

" Haha..Namun tidak Sekarang , Umur Naru Masih 5 Tahun Setidaknya Pada Umur 8 Tahun Baru Naru Akan Paman Ajarkan "

" Yah..Masih Lama Ya ? Tapi Tidak Apa-Apa " Respon Sang Anak Cepat

# FlashBack : Off

Mengingat Itu Untuk Sementara ia Melupakan Kesedihannya

' Aku Harus Melihat Ke Arah Masa Depan Dan Berhenti Terpuruk Akan Masa Lalu ' Batinnya

Dengan itu ia melangkah ke arah apartemen miliknya

#Time Skip

Pagi Yang Cerah Pun Tiba , Sang Mentari muncul untuk menyapa , seakan membagikan kehangatan serta kegembiran untuk orang yang menikmatinya

Di Suatu Apartemen , Seluit Ninja Pirang Sedang Bergelut Di Dalam Alam Mimpi Miliknya , Tak Lama Kemudian kelopak mata ninja pirang itu terbuka menampilkan Mata Blue Saphire Yang Mempesona Serta Menghipnotis Semua Yang Melihatnya

Dengan Langkah Gontai Naruto Bangun Sembari Mengucek mata Dan melangkah untuk menyegarkan badannya

#15 Minutes Later

" Yosh , Aku Siap Memulai Hari " Ucapnya , Ia Lalu Melangkahkan Kakinya Keluar Dari Apartemen Miliknya Dan Bertemu Darui Di Jalan

" Yo , Darui ! Apa Kabar ? Bagaimana Pagimu ? " Tanya Naruto Pada Sahabat Hitamnya Itu

" Seperti Biasa , Membosankan .. " Balasnya.

Naruto Hanya Mengangguk Tidak Berniat Memperpanjang Pembicaraan Mereka

" Jadi..Naruto Apa Kau Tahu Siapa Yang Akan Raikage Kenalkan Pada Kita ? " Tanya Darui

Naruto Hanya Mengendikkan Bahunya Pertanda Ia Tidak Tahu Menahu Soal Itu , Dan Itu Sukses Membuat Darui Menghelas Nafas Dan Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kantor raikage

# Raikage office

Tiga seluit kuning pucat yang berbeda gender tampak Berada Di Dalam Ruangan Ini Bersama Seorang Pria Berbadan Kekar , Dari Gelagatnya Tampaknya Mereka Menunggu Seseorang

Tok Tok

" Masuk ! " , Tampak Dua Seluit Ninja Memasuki Ruangan Itu

" Akhirnya Kalian Tiba.. "

" Ada Apa Raikage-Sama ? " Tanya Naruto

" Sesuai Perkataanku Ada yang ingin ku perkenalkan , ini Killer Bee Dan Nii Yugito , serta putraku " A " Jelas Raikage

" Hmm..Jinchuuriki Dan putra raikage ? Untuk Apa Mereka Di sini ? " Tanya Darui

" Kalian berdua bersama Bee, Yugito dan Anakku akan menjadi pasukan yang akan diturunkan dalam perang "

" Tunggu Dulu ! Perang ? Apa-Apaan Ini ? Dengan siapa ? " Tanya Darui

" Ahh..Aku Lupa Menjelaskannya pada kalian ? Kita akan membantu Iwa Menghadapi Konoha dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-3 "

" Konoha , Ya ? " Gumam Naruto Lirih , Sekelebat Bayangan Menghampiri pikirannya Perlahan Memori Masalalunya Kembali Menghampirinya

" Aku Sudah Mengirimkan surat kepada Iwa , Dan Mereka mengirimkan rencana untuk kita , Bila Diperkenankan aku akan menjelaskannya " Jelas Dodai

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Raikage Dodai melanjutkan strateginya

" Kita Bagi Menjadi 3 Kelompok , Kelompok Pertama Naruto dan Darui bertugas Di Menjaga Jembatan Kanabi Yang Menjadi Titik Vital Dalam perang kali ini , kelompok kedua Yugito , kau bertugas dalam pengeliminasian gangguan terhadap kelompok pertama dengan kata lain kelangsungan perang tergantung atas kelompok satu dan dua , kelompok tiga Tuan A dan Bee Bertugas Sebagai Pengalih Di Medan Perang , Kalian berfungsi sebagai Pengalih dengan kata lain kalian harus bisa memporak-porandakan lini depan musuh , mengerti ? " Jelas Dodai

" Dimengerti ! " Ucap Mereka Berlima

" Masing-Masing Kelompok Akan Memimpin 100 Jounin Dalam Perang ini , Bawa Pulang Kebanggan bagi kumo ! " Ucap Raikage

" Ha'i ! "

" Kapan Kami Bisa Pergi , Ayah ? " Tanya A

" Iwa Akan Memulai Penyerangan mereka 5 Hari Lagi , Persiapkan diri kalian ! "

Dengan Itu Kelima Ninja Itu Menghilang Dalam Kepulan Asap

#In Konoha : Hokage Office

Di Dalam Ruang Kerja Sang Hokage tampak ninja pirang berdiri didepannya

" Anda memanggilku Hokage-sama ? " Tanya Sang ninja

" Minato , Tentu Kau Tau hubungan kita dengan Iwa sedang memburuk , bukan ? "

Sang ninja yang bernama Minato hanya mengangguk

" Aku ingin kau dan tim mu menjalankan misi ranking A 5 Hari Lagi untuk menghancurkan jembatan kanabi yang merupakan jalur utama penyaluran suplai makanan mereka "

" Jadi Begitu Dengan Menghancurkan jalur penyaluran suplai mereka , akan memudahkan kita mengalahkan mereka dengan moral yang terperosok , Bukan begitu ? " Tanya Minato

Sang hokage hanya mengangguk

" Baiklah Saya Permisi , Hokage-sama " Ninja itu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning

Setelah kepergian ninja kuning itu sang hokage tak hentinya menghela nafas

' Aku harap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada tim Minato ' Batinnya

#Timeskip : 5 day

5 hari telah berlalu cepat , bagi kelima ninja ini , inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan taring kumo kepada desa luar

" Baiklah..seperti yang di katakan Dodai dari sini kita akkan menuju perbatasan setelah itu kita berpencar ,mengerti ? " Tanya Naruto

Keempat ninja itu mengangguk , Naruto menoleh kan kepalanya kebelakang mendapati berbagai ekspresi dari pasukannya ada biasa saja , gugup , bahkan terlihat ketakutan

" Baiklah..minna , mari kita berangkat menuju medan perang , kita tunjukkan kekuatan ninja Kumo yang sebenarnya " Ajak Naruto

" Uooo "

" Majuuu "

#With team Seven

3 sosok ninja tampak mendiskusikan sesuatu di depan gerbang besar bertuliskan " Konoha "

" Jadi ada yang tau mengapa Minato-Sensei menyuruh kita berkumpul disini ? " Tanya Seluit Jabrik hitam dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya

" Entahlah Obito-Kun , mungkin ada misi untuk kita bertiga " jawab seorang wanita berambut coklat yang ada disitu

* POFFSS

" Ahh..kalian sudah tiba rupanya , baiklah.. Kita akan menjalankan misi ranking - A , menghancurkan jembatan Kanabi " ucap Minato

" Jembatan Kanabi ? " Beo Obito , Kakashi yang mendengar itu mendengus

" Kau tidak tahu ? ya ampun dari mana saja kau ini ? Jembatan Kanabi merupakan akses suplai serta jalur penyaluran pasukan Iwa yang akan menuju Konoha " Jelas Kakashi

" Yap , tepat sekali kita akan menghancurkannya atau lebih tepatnya , kalian lah yang akan melakukannya " Jelas Minato

" Apa maksud sensei ? Mengapa Minato-sensei tidak ikut ? " Tanya Rin

" Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka di garis depan , sedangkan kalian akan menghancurkannya dengan cepat,ok ? " Tanya Minato

Ketiga muridnya mengangguk

" Kalau begitu mari kita berangkat ! , Tim 7 bergerak ! "

" Siap ! "

Dengan itu ketiga ninja itu berlari menyusuri dengan perasaan berbeda-beda

# In Iwagakure

" Jadi Kumo dan Konoha sudah bergerak ? " Tanya sesosok kakek tua berukuran kecil

" Begitulah Tsuchikage-Sama "

" Kirim kan 30.000 jounin kita menuju garis depan , dan 5000 chuunin menuju jembatan Kanabi " titahnya

" Ha'i "

# With Naruto

Naruto kini sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri

' Apa aku bisa menghadapi perang ini ? atau justru aku akan menemui ajal ku disini ? Bah..apa yang kupikirkan ? Aku harus fokus ' batinnya

Tanpa ia sadari mereka semua telah sampai di perbatasan Iwa dan Konoha

" Baiklah kita berpencar sesuai dengan kapten masing-masing ! Kelompok 1 dan 2 menuju utara sedangkan kelompok 3 menuju barat , berpencar ! " Komando Darui

" Ha'i ! "

# Team Seven

Keempat ninja itu tampak melompati dahan demi mempercepat gerakan mereka hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi

" Baiklah disini kita akan berpisah , dan untuk kali ini Kakashi yang akan memimpin !, semoga berhasil ! " Dengan itu Minato pergi menuju garis depan untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh , meski begitu tak dipungkiri ia sangat khawatir dengan ketiga muridnya itu , namun ia tepis perasaan itu

' Aku harus berfikir positif ' batinnya , ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya

#Kakashi an friend's

" Jadi ketua bagaimana sekarang ? " Tanya Obito

" Kita bergerak dengan cepat menuju jembatan lalu kembali ke tempat guru Minato !" Jelas Kakashi

Dengan itu ketiga ninja remaja itu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh

# Kelompok tiga

Tampak Minato dikepung oleh 30.000 jounin Iwa yang memandangnya remeh

" Apakah Konoha serius ? Mengirimkan seorang jounin lemah untuk berperang dengan kita ? Hahaha.. " Hina salah satu jounin

" Mari kawan kita hancurkan dia " dengan itu 30.000 jounin itu merengsek maju

" Peraturan dalam dunia shinobi : jangan meremehkan kemampuan lawan "

Minato tampak melemparkan beberapa kunai bermata tiga dan merapal handseal

" Kunai Shadow Clone Technique "

" Mau menyerang kami dengan teknik rendahan seperti itu ? " Tanpa disadari kejadian ini akan menguncang seluruh negara elemental dikemudian hari

Dengan itu Minato menghilang dalam kilatan kuning , teriakan terdengar dimana-mana , mereka mati dengan lukan sayatan serta organ yang hancur , menyisakan 5 orang yang selamat yang tampak shock akan apa yang baru terjadi

" T-Tidak mungkin ia menghabisi puluhan ribu jounin dalam 1 Jam ? "

" K-kabur laporkan hal ini pada Tsuchikage-Sama "

Minato yang melihat itu menghela nafas saat akan berbalik menyusul muridnya ia merasakan seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearahnya dengan tinju yang mengepal

Tak tinggal diam ia menghilang dalam kilatan kuning menghindari itu

" Jadi sesuai yang dikatakan Sandaime-Sama bahwa Kumo Ikut campur dalam perang kali ini ? , terlebih mengirim duet maut desa mereka ? "

" Haha..kau hebat juga bisa menghindari pukulan cepat ku "

" Harus ku akui kau itu cepat , tetapi aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab akan desa serta murid-muridku jadi aku tidak akan kalah "

Dengan itu kedua ninja itu melesat menyisakan kilatan kuning dan kilatan biru

# Tbc

Jadi bagaimana dengan chap kali ini ? Saya harap kalian menyukainya serta maaf soal penulisan saya , saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya

Ini Dia Balasan review :

\- Juan Matheus asarya : Terima Kasih Untuk Sarannya saya akan berusaha memasukkannya dalam jalan cerita namun saya tidak janji semuanya dapat masuk

\- Kainan : hehe..mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga

Serta untuk reader lain yang mereview cerita ini saya berterima kasih

Akhirnya saya putuskan naruto akan memiliki satu Kekkai Genkai saja

Sekian dari saya

I'm Out


End file.
